La Felicidad del Dragón
by Luin-fanel
Summary: Luego de un reencuentro que no narraré aquí, Chihiro ha logrado devolver el río Kohaku a una parte de su cauce original y ha aceptado tomar su lugar como esposa de nuestro amado dragón del río, luego de todo esto, ¿podrá convencerlo de consumar su matrimonio? LEMMON


**La Felicidad del Dragón**

Una boda había sido llevada a cabo en la costa, el dragón que años atrás hubiera sido desplazado, finalmente había recuperado su río y se encontraba en la desembocadura del mismo recibiendo a su nueva esposa, una joven de 20 años, de ojos y cabellos castaños, una joven que le había salvado la vida años atrás al entregarle su nombre, una joven que le había robado el corazón.

La puerta del umbral se abrió, dando paso a la pareja de recién casados, quienes seguían unidos en un beso. Lentamente, buscando el camino, la joven y el dragón llegaron a la habitación más alejada de la casa, sus rostros se separaron momentáneamente para tomar aire, seguían unidos por un mutuo abrazo, él mantenía los ojos cerrados y su frente apoyada en la de su reluciente esposa, mientras ella observaba con cuidado aquel lugar. Había un suave y mullido futón ubicado sobre los tatamis, cerca de la ventana, su respiración se aceleró por un momento al pensar en lo que vendría, entonces, sin previo aviso, sintió a su esposo soltarla cuidadosamente, ella lo vio a los ojos con curiosidad. "Aun puedo marcharme si lo deseas, no te preocupes, es normal"

La joven no respondió de inmediato, tomó su mano mientras daba media vuelta, se notaba nerviosa mientras ingresaban lentamente al dormitorio, observó las decoraciones para calmarse, había algunos libros pulcramente acomodados sobre una mesita con una vela a un lado, guirnaldas de flores colgaban de la ventana, sobre aquel futón tan grande para ella sola, observó también un baúl frente a la mesita con alguna prenda de vestir prolijamente doblada sobre la tapa del mismo, la pared no vestía más decoraciones que un kanji y una escena de flores y árboles creciendo al lado de un río.

Ambos se detuvieron al llegar a los pies del futón, ella guió la mano que mantenía cautiva alrededor de su cintura, recargándose en el pecho de Haku, quien cerró los ojos un momento sin terminar de creerse lo que estaba sucediendo, su corazón latía como nunca antes, se sentía agitado ante la perspectiva de poder pasar la noche abrazando a su esposa, con ella consiente completamente de lo que sucedía. Se inclinó entonces un poco y depositó un beso en la espesa coronilla de cabellos castaños, estaba sumamente agradecido, era más de lo que había esperado aquella mañana.

Chihiro sintió a su dragón dándole un beso en el cabello, no pudo reprimir soltar un suspiro, estaba decidida, aseguró entonces que las dos manos del dragón la rodearan antes de voltearse por completo para enfrentarlo, tomó aquel rostro masculino entre sus manos y le plantó un beso suave y cariñoso, luego se puso en puntillas para alcanzar su oído y susurrarle "Ya he esperado por ti diez años, no me dejes esperar más aun".

Se sentía sorprendido, por un momento pensó que había imaginado aquella última frase, pero vio decisión en los ojos de su esposa, lo había dicho y hablaba en serio. "Chihiro, no, yo no… con poder pasar la noche a tu lado me haces un regalo inmenso… no es necesario que te entregues por completo".

Ella negó fuertemente con la cabeza, haciendo música con las campanillas en su cabello, "Yo ya he esperado por ti, no deseo esperar más tiempo… Haku, ¡por favor!"

"Pero, es muy pronto y…"

"Entre los humanos es una tradición que los recién casados consumen su amor la primer noche de su matrimonio"

"Yo no soy humano" contestó serio el dragón.

"Eso no me importa, te amo como hombre y como dragón, te acepto tal cual eres, así ha sido siempre, mi amor por ti siempre ha sido así"

No lo dejó replicar más, capturó sus labios apenas terminó de expresar lo que sentía, sus manos comenzaron a bajar por aquel torso masculino en busca del obi morado con que anudaba su haori, a pesar del nerviosismo, no tardó mucho en deshacer el nudo, revelando el haori azul que portaba debajo de aquella elegante prenda nívea, lo abrió un poco mientras sentía a su marido tratando de resistirse, acercó entonces la boca a su cuello para besarlo, y todo rastro de resistencia se perdió.

"Nigihiayami Kohakonushi, esta vez haremos las cosas a mi modo" le murmuró sonriendo antes de besarle de nuevo en el cuello, la sensación de aquella boca contra su piel era indescriptible, deseaba más, pero se sentía asustado, no deseaba lastimarla en un ataque de pasión desenfrenada, debía detenerla, pero no podía, sus manos no le obedecían por completo, estaba pasmado intentando alejarla cuando sintió una ráfaga ligera de aire fresco sobre su pecho, la observó asombrado mientras ella sembraba besitos aquí y allá, la necesitaba, la deseaba, no podía negarlo, pero seguía indeciso, justo cuando pensó que podría recuperar la cordura, su mujer le dio una sorpresa más.

Sabía que estaba a punto de convencerlo, pero sus esfuerzos aun eran insuficientes, se lo jugaría entonces, el todo por el todo, plantó un último beso en aquel pecho torneado antes de llevar las manos a su propia espalda para desanudar el obi que aprisionaba su cintura, estaba extrañamente calmada, por lo que el nudo cedió sin mayores problemas, con cuidado comenzó a desenrollar aquella tela dorada hasta dejarla en el suelo, solo entonces sus ojos se detuvieron en un par de verdes lagunas impactadas por lo que haría a continuación, respiró hondo, tragando todo rastro de temor mientras abría lentamente su elegante kimono rojo, debajo llevaba una fina yukata blanca sostenida por un obi ligero, no dudó en liberarse de la primer prenda para poder soltar la segunda, sin dejar de ver a su dragón a los ojos, desató el lazo blanco y lo colocó al cuello del hombre frente a ella "Está comenzando a refrescar, si vamos a pasar la noche juntos no quiero que nada se interponga entre nosotros, ni siquiera esto" dijo sonriendo mientras dejaba caer la yukata lentamente, el resultado fue casi inmediato, su esposo dio dos fuertes tirones a las mangas blancas y azules que aprisionaban sus brazos para luego acercarla a sí mismo y comenzar a besarla con algo de desesperación.

Aquello había sido más de lo que podía manejar sin duda, aquella joven de cabellos castaños estaba semi desnuda frente a él, diciéndole esas cosas con aquella sonrisa sincera, era imposible resistirse, la escuchó reír alegremente entre un beso y otro, sintió sus manos desanudando las dos hakamas que portaba, técnicamente estaban en completa igualdad, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme, el dragón decidió que le concedería a su esposa el capricho de pasar la noche juntos en la forma en que ella deseara, sin embargo, se juró a si mismo que se detendría si le hacía el más mínimo rasguño.

No tardaron mucho más tiempo en caer sobre el futón, se habían vuelto un enredo de brazos y piernas mientras sus bocas se buscaban y reencontraban una y otra vez, él permanecía sentado, con las piernas de lado y apoyando una mano para mantener el equilibrio mientras con la otra acariciaba rostro y cuello de su esposa, ella por su parte había doblado las piernas hacia afuera mientras intentaba acercarse aun más a su marido, no habían dejado de besarse aun cuando el dragón retiró el adorno de campanillas de entre los cabellos de su mujer, una larga cola de caballo se deslizó sobre la espalda de Chihiro para luego convertirse en una radiante cascada de cabellos marrones, la cinta morada con que anudaba su cabello había desaparecido por obra de su compañero.

Ambos estaban sonrojados, la respiración por completo agitada, cada corazón latía desbocado, se podía leer el deseo en ambos pares de ojos, café y verde no dejaban de observarse mutuamente, entonces, sin romper el contacto, Haku rozó con el índice una tira blanca del sujetador de Chihiro, ella bajó la mirada observando como su ropa era inspeccionada por aquella mano, acto seguido, llevó sus manos atrás para desabrocharlo suponiendo que el dragón frente a ella no tenía idea de cómo retirarlo, sintió aquella prenda aflojar su agarre y ya no pudo levantar la vista por un rato, solo observaba como aquel hombre cambiaba de postura para acercarse más a ella, como ambas manos paseaban delicadamente por la tela antes de retirar con lentitud cada uno de los tirantes que rodeaban sus hombros, su cara se volvió lava hirviente al notarse descubierta ante la inquisidora mirada de aquel que estaba por convertirse también en su amante, ella solo cerró los ojos para evitar cubrirse, entonces, sin aviso previo, sintió el roce directo con aquellas manos hábiles, no pudo evitar que un gemido de sorpresa escapara de sus labios, sus ojos volvieron a abrirse de nuevo sabiendo de antemano que su cara ardía todavía, lo que encontró fue a un hombre de piel blanca, con aquel fino semblante completamente serio enmarcado por oscuros cabellos verdosos, sus ojos sin embargo eran dos verdes pozos llenos de curiosidad, sus manos eran otra historia, la tocaba como si fuera de porcelana, como si pudiera romperla de no tener cuidado, la tocaba con veneración, y eso era increíblemente placentero.

"¿Te gusta así?"

"Ha-hai"

Poco a poco aquella exploración se volvió un poco más profunda, las caricias se habían convertido en masajes ligeros contra sus senos, podía sentir como la excitación crecía en su interior, quería hacer algo para complacerlo, pero aquello se sentía tan bien, que no deseaba terminar aun, entonces pasó algo más, los pulgares del guardián del río se habían vuelto entes a parte de sus manos, rozando sus pezones en un principio, rodeándolos después con descaro, "¡Haku!" exclamó ella en un suspiro al notar que era besada en aquellas zonas que el toque del dragón había vuelto tan receptivas.

Podía escucharla gemir y suspirar ligeramente, la había oído pronunciar su nombre en un suspiro y se había sentido en el cielo solo con eso, supuso que lo estaba haciendo bien, costaba trabajo conseguir todo aquello, necesitaba controlarse, estaba excitado, podía oler el aroma cambiante de su mujer mientras probaba su piel suave y aterciopelada, sabía que la estaba excitando y eso lo enloquecía, aun así, debía controlarse, no podía ir rápido, no podía simplemente tomarla como le viniera en gana, quería darle algo especial, ella lo había convencido de tomarla aquella noche, había asegurado que no necesitaba tiempo para llegar a este momento, eso ameritaba algo más especial, había decidido cortejarla con cada beso, con cada caricia, con cada toque, la volvería a enamorar una y otra vez, le diría con sus caricias cuanta falta le había hecho, cuanto la había necesitado, cuanto había esperado por ella, cuan feliz se sentía de tenerla, cuan dichoso era gracias a su mera existencia… le haría el amor despacio, la haría disfrutar al máximo cada segundo que estuvieran juntos… no era fácil, su cuerpo clamaba por tomarla de una vez, sentía la urgencia de unirse a ella en cuerpo y alma, debía reprimirse, con esto en mente, metió algo de piel rosada en su boca para poder besarla con mayor profundidad, giró su lengua un par de veces antes de succionar un poco para degustar mejor su sabor y la escuchó desfalleciente.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó el dragón mientras la veía a los ojos, ella solo pudo afirmar con la cabeza, sus manos se acercaron a aquel rostro preocupado para guiarlo hacia ella, necesitaba besarlo una vez más, pasó sus manos por debajo de los brazos de él y comenzó a jalarlo un poco, obligándolo a quedar sobre de ella.

"Haku, me haces sentir mariposas por todos lados, me gustaría que siguieras haciéndolo" murmuró apenada en su oído.

"¿Mariposas?" Respondió él sonriendo.

"Si, mariposas; ojalá pudiera hacértelo sentir también"

El guardián del río comenzó a reír un poco, relajando a su esposa quien solo sonreía.

"Chihiro… quiero que esto sea especial para ti, solo disfrútalo"

"Pero, ¿y tú?"

"Yo estoy amándote, y lo estoy disfrutando"

"Haku…"

Volvió a besarla, esta vez sus manos se dieron a la tarea de recorrer su cuerpo, los hombros, sus brazos, la curva entre su cintura y sus caderas, el nacimiento de sus piernas, circundando su ombligo para luego trazar un camino de subida que pasara entre sus senos, enderezándose un poco colocó sus manos sobre la pequeña prenda que protegía su femineidad, despacio, procurando acariciarla con las yemas de los dedos, comenzó a tirar hacia abajo para dejar desnuda a su mujer… _¿Cuándo tomó su cuerpo estas formas? ¿Cuándo maduró tanto su belleza? ¿Cuándo se convirtió en mujer? _Estaba fascinado ante aquella visión, comenzó a acariciarla de nuevo, mientras se acercaba a ella en cuclillas desde un costado, besó su frente y sus ojos, besó el arco y la punta de su nariz, besó ambas comisuras y sus labios, besó sus mejillas y mordió delicadamente sus orejas, probó la piel de su cuello y tapizó de besos sus brazos, introdujo en su boca cada uno de sus dedos mientras los besaba uno a uno, exploró una vez más aquellas firmes y suaves curvas en la cumbre de su cuerpo, besó sus costados y su vientre, besó su ombligo y probó el interior del mismo, produciendo un poco de risa ante aquel contacto, besó muslos y rodillas, y la punta de cada dedo del pie, besó sus empeines y con cuidado, dejó que sus dedos recorrieran de nuevo aquel cuerpo, acercó su nariz a aquella zona que aun no había explorado, aquella parte que en realidad deseaba sentir, podía sentir un aroma ligeramente almizclado invitándolo a entrar, depositó un beso suave y ligero en aquella zona y volvió a acercar su rostro al de su esposa para besar sus labios.

Este era un beso distinto a los demás, apasionado, ansioso, podía sentir aquellos labios varoniles instándola a entreabrir los propios, no tardó mucho en ceder, pudo sentir el aliento de Haku dentro de su boca y la punta de su lengua acariciando despacio sus labios, era demasiado, lo dejó hacer mientras acercaba sus manos al cuerpo del dragón, tocándolo curiosa por primera vez, sintió los músculos en su espalda, firmes y trabajados, el calor inmenso que destilaba cada poro de aquella piel ajena, y una idea capturó su atención, buscó a tientas mientras el dragón introducía su lengua en la boca de ella hasta encontrar lo que le quedaba de ropa al dragón, despacio comenzó a tirar de ella hasta hacerla ceder, abrió una de sus piernas para usarla como apoyo para sacar del todo la ropa interior de Haku tomándolo desprevenido, lo sintió retirarse un poco, entonces lo vio realmente sonrojado, tenso mientras ella terminaba con lo que había comenzado, _No es un guardián, es un dios sin duda_ pensó ella mientras lo recorría con la mirada, acercó entonces su mano a la ahora larga melena de su dragón, desatándola para dejarla libre, captando de nuevo su atención "Tómame Haku, estoy lista para ti".

Se sentía avergonzado, por un momento se había creído el dueño absoluto de la situación, ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así, observó con cuidado a la mujer desnuda y a sus pies, sonrojada, tranquila a pesar de lo oscurecido de sus ojos y lo rápida de su respiración, sonriéndole con inocencia y adoración al mismo tiempo, él se sintió sonriéndole de lado "¿Estás segura? Aun podemos detenernos" entonces ella contestó "Estoy segura… te deseo dentro de mi" y eso fue todo, su sangre de dragón ardió por completo, todo rastro de raciocinio quedó atrás, pasó una de sus manos por debajo del cuello de la doncella que se le ofrecía, devorándola con un beso hambriento de ella, un beso sediento de ella, con la otra mano acomodó las piernas de su esposa para luego posicionarse entre ellas, con la última pizca que le quedaba de autocontrol forzó a su mano a acariciar con suavidad la entrada a aquel cuerpo virgen, provocando gemidos incesantes, segundos después estaba entrando en ella, estaba húmeda como un río, caliente como un manantial de aguas termales, palpitante como la vida misma, y era suya.

Se sorprendió al sentirlo entrar, no hubo dolor, no hubo incomodidad alguna, ahora todo estaba claro, ambos embonaban a la perfección como piezas de rompecabezas, estaban predestinados a estar juntos, ella había sido creada para él y para nadie más, súbitamente sus brazos y su cuerpo entero cobraron vida, lo abrazó con pies y manos mientras lo invitaba a comenzar a bailar a un ritmo ligero, suspiraba con cada embestida a la par que sus manos recorrían aquella espalda ancha una y otra vez, jugueteando con aquel cabello verde oscuro tan cuidadosamente recortado en las puntas, estaban completamente sincronizados, poseídos por el deseo de fundirse en un solo ser, el ritmo se fue incrementando al igual que la satisfacción y el deseo, se sentía plena y feliz, su boca no pudo evitar encontrar el espacio entre cuello y hombro, sus dientes no tardaron mucho en probar aquella piel, lo escuchó gemir complacido mientras comenzaba a succionar desesperada por mantener el sabor de su cuerpo en la boca, un poco más y ambos alcanzaron el cielo.

Los primeros rayos del sol sorprendieron a los amantes acurrucados uno contra el otro, abrazados con pies y manos, él fue el primero en despertar ante el placentero sonido del río retumbando en sus oídos, ver a Chihiro desnuda y dormida aun entre sus brazos lo bajaron a la realidad… no había sido un sueño. La observó con detenimiento antes de recordar el placentero escalofrío que había sentido antes del final, intentó verse pero no alcanzó a distinguir del todo aquella ligera manchita violácea en su piel, había sido marcado, sonrió gustoso, jamás pensó que una humana podría ser territorial, o que Chihiro lo reclamaría de aquella forma, le plantó entonces un beso en la frente y al poco rato ella despertó.

Estaba un poco exhausta, debía admitirlo, se estiró con cuidado mientras sentía un calor distinto al usual a su alrededor, bostezó un poco antes de abrir los ojos y lo que encontró le pareció una fantasía de su mente, Haku en todo su esplendor, no recordaba haber visto esa versión adulta tan feliz como lo veía en ese momento.

"Buenos días Chihiro" saludó el dragón.

"Buenos días Kohaku" devolvió ella el saludo.

El sonrió de lado mientras señalaba la marca que había sufrido la noche anterior sin dejar de ver a su amante, "me debes una explicación, ¿sabes?" ella sonrió divertida ante aquel comentario "me dejé llevar, eso es todo", él alzó una ceja pensativo haciéndola sonreír por completo, entonces, luego de robar un beso de aquellos labios tentadores, ella murmuró "tienes mi permiso de hacerme una marca igual", regresó a su lugar viéndolo traviesamente, él devolvió la mirada antes de lanzarse al ataque, retomando el juego de la noche anterior, tal y como harían de ahí en adelante por el resto de sus vidas.

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

_Lo admito, lo admito, he leído demasiados fanfics de El Viaje de Chihiro y nomas no me quedo conforme con los finales que he leído... soy una depravada, jajajajajajajajaja, bueno, ni tanto xD, todos llevamos un hentai dentro, solo que pocos lo dejamos salir, en todo caso, una de las historias que leí me dejó más ávida que las demás... no diré cual fue, solo diré que me pareció completamente original y fabulosa por la forma en que planteaba el reencuentro entre Haku y Chihiro... así que escribí una continuación, al principio era solo para mi, no pensaba compartirla, jeje, ando algo envidiosa últimamente... después pensé "¿qué tendría de malo?" y aqui estoy, compartiéndoles las desfachateces de mi imaginación, si gustan, elijan la historia de reencuentro que más les haya gustado y luego añádanle esta escena xD, seguramente que el resultado es bueno._

_SARABA _


End file.
